The Complete Adventures of Ace: The Bathound
by IcyDrummer
Summary: "Batman really let you keep him?" Wally asked. "Yeah, as long as his name is The Bathound," Robin replied. This is a series of one-shots, made by you, that are about the adventures of Young Justice's most loveable pet! NO SLASH, MILD LANGUAGE.
1. Welcome Home! IcyDrummer

**So I was walking my dog and talking with my sis, where most of our story-telling happens, and we started this little thing called The Adventures of Ace: The Bathound. It's just a series of one-shots, and I'll be submitting her's as soon as she writes/types it. **

**This is also an open one-shot. (I'm not sure what it's formally know as...) Basically, if you have an idea for an Adventure of Ace: The Bathound, and you want it submitted here as it's own little chapter, you have two options. Which will be explained in more context at the bottom. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Home<strong>

"I'm home!" Dick Grayson called as he teleported into Mount Justice, being careful not to drop the squirmy little gray bundle in his arms.

"Hey Rob- OhMyGoshWhatIsThat?" Wally yelled as he zipped beside his friend, peering into his arms.

"Oh this," Robin asked as if he hardly even noticed what he was holding. "This, my dear friend, is Ace the Bathound." Dropping the little charcoal mass on the tile floor, Wally squealed like a school-girl when he saw the roly-poly creature try to sit up.

"Oh my- dude! Where'd you get him?" the speedster asked while squatting to pet the greyhound puppy.

"He followed me home," Robin said after giving permission to Wally, allowing him to hold the flab of wrinkles.

They both turned when they heard a small, yet happy, shriek come from M'Gann. "Oh my gosh, Wally what is that?" she asked excitedly.

"It's Rob's dog, Ace the Bathound." Wally said proudly showing the creature to M'Gann as if it were his own.

"He followed me home," Robin said, attempting to clarify what the Martian never asked.

"He is absolutely adorable! Can I hold him?" she squealed as she addressed Wally.

"Of course you can beautiful," the speedster tenderly flopped the drooling puppy into her arms.

"He's mine- M'Gann!" Robin yelled as he dove forward, catching the puppy before it hit ground after slipping out of M'Gann's grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wally! It's just a bit more... squirmy then I expected," she sweetly, yet hesitantly, apologized, being careful not to offend the creature.

"Oh that's okay!" Wally said, really not even listening to her because he was again absorbed in the puppy's cuteness as it lounged in Robin's careful arms. "Hey Conner, what to meet Ace?" he called, hearing Superboy walk in.

Conner froze and, even though he was on the other side of the large room, he stared at the sight in horror. "Um..," he hesitatingly began.

"Oh com'on! He's really sweet! Aren't you, oh- yes you are," Wally cooed Ace before swiping him from Robin's arms and racing him over to Conner. "Com'on!" he pleaded to the clone, holding the puppy in his face. As Robin and M'Gann made their way over, The Boy Wonder clarifying that the dog followed him home, Wally used his thumbs to bring the folds of skin and wrinkles out of Ace's large, black eyes. Happy that he managed to reveal the windows to the dog's very soul, the speedster shoved the Dane back into Conner's face. "PWEASE HOLD ME!" he made Ace beg.

"No," Conner replied, gently pushing the thing away. Wally brought him back happily, and tossed the creature into the air, catching him soon after the descent.

"Wally, you'll hurt him!" Robin yelled at the speedster, swiping the dog from his arms. "Now, now, Daddy's got you," he calmed the puppy who licked his human's pointed chin with a tiny, bright pink tongue.

The group admired the action and awed when Robin hugged Ace only tighter, shoving the puppy's head into his thin cheek.

Wally wiped a pretend tear just as Artemis walked in. "What's going on in here?" she asked, making her way over to the three as Conner began to walk toward the TV.

"Rob got a dog. His name is Ace the Bathound." Wally and M'Gann said at the same time, but not at all in unison.

Robin looked up from the eyes of his pet and smiled at his teammates failure. "He followed me home," The Boy Wonder added for comic affect.

"So what is it?" the archer asked, strutting over.

"It's only the most adorable, cutest, most loveable puppy that you've ever seen!" Wally said, furiously rubbing Ace's head.

"Purebred Great Dane. Followed me home," Robin told Artemis, answering her question.

"Cute. What, you're seriously keeping him?" she clarified.

"Batman said that I could keep him at the Mountain," Robin cuddled Ace in his arms as the pup let out a large yawn, which again made the group "ooh" and "awe" the cute creature.

"Wait, I thought you said that he followed you home?" Wally asked, again squatting to pet Ace as Robin plopped the dog on the floor.

"Well he did," the proud puppy owner clarified.

"Wait, he's a Great Dane? Like purebred? Do you have any idea how big he's gonna' be when he grows up?" Artemis sat down and pet Ace as he wondered over to her and climbed on her lap.

"Huge, I know. That's what I'm goin' for," Robin dropped to scratch his pet. "One day he's going to be as fast as Wally, as agile as you," he addressed the archer. "And as smart as me," he finished, again scooping the gray mass into his arms.

"Yeah, and he'll be able to jump doghouses with a single bound!" Wally said both dramatically and triumphantly as he rose to his feet.

"That's kinda what I'm going for too. But maybe a car for your birthday!" he again snuggled the puppy against his face.

"You here that Conner!" Wally yelled to the clone who had retreated to the sofas. "One day this dog is going to save your life and you won't pet him!" Wally's voiced returned to that of a person talking to a baby halfway through his sentence.

"Good for him," Conner returned, still showing no interest in a mass of fur that drools.

"So Rob, where are you gonna' keep him?" Wally asked, carefully taking the sleeping puppy from Rob's arms again.

"His room. Or the room formerly known as my room. I'll hike him around the mountain for exercise, and when we're on a mission, he can run on your treadmill."

"Whoa dude, I'm all for long walks in the park, and newspaper, covering he floors, but my treadmill. How is that even gonna' work?" Wally asked as he flung Ace half over his shoulder.

"It will with the new Wayne Tech Pet Walker Attachment. Comes with a leash hook, and both food and water compartments. And if that doesn't work, then I'll just get him his own treadmill." Robin took Ace from Wally when the pup started squirming. "See, he's an athlete already. I even mention run and he gets all excited," Robin dropped the puppy on the tile floor.

"Uh dude, I don' think that's a 'I want to go outside and exercise' dance. I think that's more the 'I want to go outside for OTHER business dance'," Wally eyed the thing curiously as it wondered around the room, it's black nose to the ground. The whole group cringed as they watched Ace squat down near one of the stools at the bar. "But oddly enough, still adorable," Wally quipped as Robin raced toward his pet.

* * *

><p><strong>So those two options right? Yes, read below:<strong>

**1) You can type it up, have it ready to send in, but before doing so, message me telling me that you have one and that's it's already typed up. I will then send you my e-mail address, where you can send it. Once I receive it, it will be posted here as a chapter, and the credit given to you along with anything else that you wish to specify in the Author's Notes.**

**2) But if you have an idea and the thought of typing it up yourself doesn't float your boat, then message me with it and I will type it for you. It will then be submitted here, and you will be given the credit for the inspiration. **

**-RULES-**

**1) Keep it clean. I will NOT submit, or write, anything that has SLASH or LANGUAGE. And I clarify that "Crap" and "suck" are okay, depending on the context.**

**2) One chapter only. It doesn't matter how long the chapter is, just as long as it's only one.**

**3) The story can focus on any point of Ace's life with Young Justice, and I may allow throwing in some Raven in there, but that's as far a crossovers fly with me.**

**4) All stories must have a title. If it's doesn't, depending on whether I am typing it or not, I will ask you for one before it is posted, or make one myself. The title is the name of the chapter, so it's important.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone that participates!**


	2. Swimming Dizzy Crue

**So this is the first submission to Ace! Yay! Just a little author's note before I let you *DIVE* into this story, The Adventures of Ace: The Bathound is getting a slightly new title. From now on it will be The Complete Adventures of Ace: The Bathound. Adding Complete to it just makes it seem so muck more official.**

**Anyway, this story was written by Dizzy Crue, and I hope you enjoy reading it! I did!**

**...Even though I more proof-read it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Swimming<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HI! Thanks for reading everyone! As promised, I added mah part to me and mah sister's one shot series, but in order for this to make more sense, like I intended, keep this in mind: parts of the following fic were meant to be imagined as if you were watching it through a video camera, like watching AFV, or a friend's video on FB. It' unprofessional and shaky, and obviously parts would be out of focus. Now, at the same time, parts are meant to be imagined as if you were watching a regular Young Justice cartoon. The unprofessional parts, I'll mark by "CAMERA" and then the regular parts I'll mark by "REGUALR". Also, when someone if operating it, I won't name them, but their name will be beside the said mark, so you know. If you keep this in mind, it will make a bit more sense! Enjoy! Please Read and Review! I'd appreciate it! Thankies!**

**CAMERA**

The camera turned on and came into focus. It shook around, but then stood still. A kid with red hair, freckles, and emerald eyes leaned into the visor...a little to closely.

"And we are go!" he said, then disappeared, only to reappear, but further back this time. "Here's our scenario..." he said, still walking back, with a dramatic gesture of his hands to match the overly dramatic enunciation of the words. "...the Boy Wonder (that's Rob)-" as motioned to by the kid, to another standing behind him, wearing black sunglasses and black swimming trunks with red lining, who preformed a salute with his fingers making the "peace" sign, "has been fighting the estranged and rather mad super villain, the Joker!" Then the red head pointed over his shoulder to another kid with dark skin, and light hair covered with a crazy and over sized "jester" hat. The kid nodded at the camera. Which was covered by a hand.

"Kaldur! You're a super villain! You're the Joker, you're mad! Not _solemn_ Grundy!" Wally said over his shoulder, assuming that covering the camera's lens also covered it's mike. Which it didn't.

"I apologize, but I have never played a villain before." Kaldur replied.

"OK, whatever. Just muster up an evil laugh or something..." Wally muttered, removing his hand from the camera and stepping behind it. Kaldur stared at the camera, then looked over it at Wally. The mike picked up a *slap* from behind it, and it saw Wally's shadow make a fast circle with his hand. Kaldur looked back at the camera.

"Ha ha ha." he fake laughed sheepishly. Chuckles were heard from the other side of the pool and Rob covered his mouth as he laughed at his friend.

"Alright alright! Let's keep rolling." But as soon as Wally opened his mouth, Kaldur was quickly standing in front of him.

**REGULAR**

"Wally, I don't want to be the villain..." he quietly stated. "It goes against anything that I have ever been taught, and that I have ever learned. I was taken under my King's fin to train and become a hero, not a villain. I can not even successfully play the role in my mind, and thus I do not believe that I can pull a convincing villain on the outside. Plus, this 'Joker' character seems very different from my own character, and I do not believe that I can be so out of character to please your requests..." he said. Wally reached behind him and pulled out a mega phone, pulling it to his mouth, and right in front of Kaldur's face.

"_**Don't speak, I'm directing**_." he said loudly and Kaldur was almost blown back. He stumbled back, waving his arms, hitting one into the camera, which knocked it over as Wally dove for it and Rob burst into hysterical laughs. Wally landed on top of Kaldur, holding the camera, which shook and lost focus. A small charcoal creature then ran into the scene, barking at Rob, while running towards his friend. Rob bent down and stepped away from the pool's edge at the same time, while Ace jumped into his lap. Wally rolled off of Kaldur, still holding the camera as it shook with his motions, and stood back up. He watched the boy and his dog, and smiled. He swiftly turned around and scooped up the megaphone.

"_**Alright people, take 2**_!"

**CAMERA ...Wally**

"Ahem, here's our scenario! The Boy Wonder (Rob)-" the camera moved to Rob, who was standing just like he was before, and smiled. "-has engaged the evil, must heinous, despicable, pathetic, unruly-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" the mike picked up a scream, and the camera was then lowered, but quickly pointed back up.

"-er, yeah...DR SUPEY! _DUH DUH DUUUUHHH_!" The camera was pointed at Superboy, who also stood at the pool's edge, though opposite of Rob, and were Kaldur once stood. He crossed his strong arms, then briskly nodded at the camera.

"A fierce battle has been waging between these long foes-"

"Wait a minute... Superboy only nodded and it was alright." Kaldur protested from behind the camera.

**REGULAR**

Wally dropped it and looked at Kaldur.

"Dude, that's because your nod was like a formal 'hello' while his was a mean 'yo loser' type of thing. See the difference?" he asked, the raised the camera back up. "Could we PLEASE get on with it?"

**CAMERA ...Wally**

"Like previously stated, a fierce battle has engaged over the lovely maiden in distress!" after being quickly shaken between Rob and Supey, the camera was snapped around and showed M'gann, laying on a beach chair, simply soaking up some rays. A wolf whistle was heard in the mike, and the camera quickly swung back to the boys. "The fight has come down to this...both are feeling the weights of exhaustion, yet both foes are convinced that victory will be theirs! The battle has migrated to a...high school's swimming pool...an outside high school's swimming pool. But...anyway...they face each other, ready for the other to move, predicting their move, planning their counter attack! Dr. Supey lunges forward and-" with the "characters" acting out the narration, Supey gave one quick glance at the pool, then lunged forward, splashing into it. The camera was again dropped.

"NONO!" Wally screamed. "Supey, you're not supposed to jump in yet!"

"But you said I lunge forward-" Supey argued, leaning on the pool's edge.

"No, well yeah but...metaphorically!" Wally said, then stepped back as Supey pulled himself out. "Listen to me, I'm the director! You do what the director says! You ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS listen to your director!" Wally screamed, pounding is chest. Supey suddenly advanced on him and stood in his face.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME ORDERS!"

"Take 3..." and the camera was turned back on. "Alright guys...er, people...no..." Wally stammered from behind the camera as M'gann looked up at him. She was now standing at the pool's side, watching him. "Um...whatever. Let's have no more interruptions, OK?" he asked. "OK. The evil- but utterly gorgeous- Evil Martian From Another World, and Not Mars 'lunges' forward, and hits Rob with her laser vision!"

"But I don't have laser vision!" M'gann protested, dropping her dramatic pose.

"I know beautiful, I'll edit that part in later." Wally said.

"How? You're not exactly a tech genius.." Rob brought up. "Maybe I should-"

"**ACTION**!"

M'gann looked at Rob, and did her best laser vision impression. "GOOD! But the Boy Wonder is wearing his Laser Vision proof vest! Which renders any laser vision ray unharming!"

"I'm wearing my_ what_?"

"Dude, just go with it!"

"Whatever...and I'm pretty sure that 'unharming' isn't a word..."

"But suddenly _EMFAWANM_ takes another shot at our hero, this time using her _CONFUSO BEAM_!"

"MY WHAT?"

"UGH! Just add lib, beautiful!"

"Umm, OK Wally." M'gann stammered and did her best.

"Good, GOOD! However, luckily for the Boy Wonder, he dodges the attack!" Rob rolled his eyes the threw his arms above his head and made the "wish" sound. "Dude...er, whatever. Then-"

"Can we just get on with it Wally?" Rob asked, crossing his arms. "I'm burning up over here!"

"Yeah, yeah, OK, I'm almost there. After masterfully dodging the attack...uh...oh! He somehow forgot that he was at a swimming pool, where the floor is slick, and Robin falls into the water!"

…

"Dude, 'fall in' already!"

"Oh, you mean I'm not metaphorically falling in?" Rob asked, a hint of teasing hint his voice.

"FALL IN NOW BEFORE I RUN OVER THERE AND PUSH YOU IN!"

"DO IT!" Rob yelled back, ready for the challenge. And Wally did.

**REGULAR**

"AGGGHH!" he yelled, tackling an already cracking up Robin, and they both splashed into the pool. Break the surface Rob laughed and Wally shook his hair out.

"M'gann, the camera!" He called, and M'gann ran for it. "Rob, make with the distressful calls! Over act baby!" Wally cheered, waving his arms in the air. Between bobs Rob laughed more.

**CAMERA** **...M'gann**

"I got the camera!" was heard from behind it as it was ran over to the pool.

"ACE!" Rob called, as Wally splashed up a storm. "ACE! HEEL BOY! ACE!" the camera turned around and saw a charcoal puppy run over to the pool. He stopped at the edge and barked at Rob.

"Come on boy, come on Ace!" Rob encouraged, beckoning his dog into the pool. Ace walked around the edge, unsure.

"DOG YOU HAD BEST GET YOUR CHARCOAL WAGGIN' TAIL IN THIS FREEZING POOL TO SAVE YOUR BELOVED AND CHERISHED MASTER AFTER ALL I DID TO GET THE MOMENT THAT YOU ACTUALLY START SWIMMING ON TAPE!" Wally screamed. The camera heard laughing, but other than that there was silence as Rob and Ace stared at Wally.

"Ace..." Rob said. "...sick him." Wally looked from Rob to Ace with a horrified look. Ace bent low and growled, teeth bared.

"Uh-oh..." Wally muttered, before Ace let out a bark 3 times his size and leaped into the pool after him. Wally quickly dove under the water and came up on the side farthest from the dog. Scrambling to pull his regular clothes from the water he climbed out of the pool, and ran away. The camera flew over the pool after him as Ace quickly got out and chased the boy down. Wally's wet clothes and shoes made him slip on the grass, and he fell with a thud. Looking over his shoulder he quickly covered his himself as Ace leaped for him, teeth still bare and snarling.

"WALLY!"

**REGULAR**

Wally looked up and quickly snapped, rolling out of the puppy's way, who slipped on the wet grass. Wally stood and untangled his wet, outer shirt from his body, and as Ace lunged for him, the Speedster quickly wrapped one of his paws in the shirt, then they other, then both. Ace gently fell to the ground and tried to get loose as Wally ran back for the pool. He jumped up and dove in, diving under Rob, and breaking the surface behind him. Rob laughed and called Ace over. Once he got free of the shirt, Ace -still focused on Wally- ran for the pool and leaped in. Swimming for Wally, Rob grabbed the puppy and held him.

"Ace, Ace it's OK, down boy, down!" he said, almost laughing. Ace relaxed in his boy's arms, watching Wally as he again broke the surface.

"Well..." Wally said, swimming over and letting Ace smell him before petting the pup, "he knows how to fetch!" he said. Grabbing the back of his collar, Wally pulled his short-sleeve undershirt off over his head, and threw it to the concrete lining the pool. M'gann flew down, holding the camera.

"Hey beautiful..." Wally said, swimming to her. "..did you get all that?"

"Ummm, maybe?" she said handing it back to Wally who had just left the pool to join her.

"Alright, let's see here..." he said, looking it over. But, his jaw dropped. "M'GANN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HOLD DOWN THE BUTTON TO RECORD!" he screamed. M'gann's lip trembled, but Rob exploded with laughter at Wally's highly amusing pouting face. M'gann too laughed, and Ace pulled his wrinkly self from the pool and walked over to Wally. He barked, and then proceeded to shake, showering the sulking melon-collie. And the useless camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Again. if you enjoyed this, it was written by Dizzy Crue. And let me know if you did, and I'll forward the notification e-mail to her! And be sure to tell me if you have any ideas of your own! <strong>

**Thanks guys!**


	3. Meeting Cooliochick5

**This ADORABLE story was written by cooliochick5, thanks for submitting and reading! Keep them coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

That night Robin carried the puppy into his room and made it a little bed out of a pillow and some blankets.

"You'll sleep here tonight ok." Robin said, Ace just sniffed at the nest then attempted to jump into Robin's bed.

"Ok, you can sleep in my bed." Dick laughed as he helped Ace up. Ace ran in a circle a couple of times before curling in a ball at the center of the bed. Dick climbed into bed and slowly drifted asleep, unfortunately about 2 hours later curiosity got the best of Superboy, who just had to see why everyone was fussing about the dog, went to Robin's room. He slowly opened the door and was greeted by a pair of green eyes, next thing he knew a small puppy leaped of the bed and went running out into the hallway barking.

"What the!" Robin exclaimed now wide awake, his question was answered when he saw the clone by the door and the puppy running past his door.

"Ace, get back here!" Robin called running out the door, his calls must have woken up the other members who picked up on what was happening and ran after. They had run around for nearly an hour when they realized they couldn't find Ace or Superboy for that matter.

"What if we left the front door open, he might have gotten out," Megan began to say but was cut off by a small happy bark coming from the living room. The team walked in to find Superboy petting Ace as gently as possible.

"You were right, Megan." He said, "He is adorable."

_**A/n ok hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**~cooliochick5~**_


End file.
